This invention relates to a counting means carried on an automobile steering wheel cover for enabling a motorist to pray the Rosary while driving, or sitting in the automobile. In its preferred form, the invention comprises a series of raised protuberances on the upper surface of a steering wheel cover, whereby a motorist's finger tip can be progressively moved along (around) the cover while saying the Rosary prayers. The protuberances are arranged in spaced groupings according to the different prayers that make up the Rosary, such that the motorist can run his/her finger along the protuberances as a reminder of the next prayer that needs to be prayed at any one time. The use of protuberances on a steering wheel cover permits the prayer-counting process to be accomplished during the driving task. The motorist can keep his eyes on the road while at the same time praying the Rosary.
For the purpose of further describing what is involved in "praying the Rosary", the following are the steps involved in the recognized procedure used in praying the Rosary:
1. Make the Sign of the Cross and say the "Apostle's Creed." PA0 2. Say the "Our Father." PA0 3. Say three "Hail Marys." PA0 4. Say the "Glory be to the Father." PA0 5. Announce the First Mystery; then say the "Our Father." PA0 6. Say ten "Hail Marys," while meditating on the Mystery. PA0 7. Say the "Glory be to the Father." PA0 8. Announce the Second Mystery; then say the "Our Father." Repeat 6 and 7 and continue with Third, Fourth and Fifth Mysteries in the same manner.
The present invention involves a modification of a conventional steering cover by adding protuberances on the wheel cover grouped and spaced according to the various prayer groupings contained in the Rosary. In preferred practice of the invention, a single protuberance (counter) represents the Apostles Creed (step 1), a single protuberance represents the Our Father (step 2), three protuberances represent the three Hail Marys (step 3), ten protuberances represent the ten Hail Marys (step 6), and five protuberances represent the five Mysteries (steps 5 and 8). The various protuberances are spaced from each other around the circumference of the steering wheel cover to enable the motorist to distinguish one prayer from another so that he/she can determine the next prayer to be prayed. An additional protuberance (counter) could be provided to represent step 7. However, that prayer is a relatively short prayer requiring only a few moments time; hence, the saying of that prayer without using a counter would not ordinarily cause the person to forget his/her place in the Rosary prayer sequence.
Some persons may prefer to count the prayers with his/her right hand, while other persons may prefer to count the prayers with his/her left hand. Therefore, in the preferred practice of the invention, two sets of counter protuberances are symmetrically positioned on the wheel cover surface (one set extending along the right hand side of the cover, and the other set extending along the left hand side of the cover).
In carrying out the invention, I prefer to use a conventional steering wheel cover modified only to the extent necessary to provide the counter protuberances on the wheel cover surface. Although the preferred cover has a symmetrical arrangement of counter elements for using either the left or right hands, the arrangement can be mounted along only one side of the steering wheel's vertical axis.
I am not aware of any prior art showing steering wheel covers having counter protuberances thereon.